


Didn't Mean to Admit That

by readingpower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pretty much yeah, but only barely, haikyuu stage play, slight mention of homophobia, stage gay showed up in the tags and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingpower/pseuds/readingpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa may call him socially inept at times but Iwazumi isn’t nearly as bad as Oikawa likes to pretend; he glances at the brunette almost reflexively and Oikawa is smiling. Not a fake smile either, it reminds Iwazumi of the time he won that volleyball award back in middle school, except this is so much better. It’s brighter and joyful and a bit surprised too; somewhere past his mortification Iwazumi hopes that Oikawa realizes that as harsh as he could be, Iwazumi wouldn’t change him for the world.</p><p>Then he bolts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean to Admit That

And Hanamaki is always joking, always teasing Oikawa; all of them make fun of their captain but the thing, the thing that catches Iwazumi’s attention and make him inexplicably angry is that Hanamaki is serious—true, it’s just a trip for food but he asks if Oikawa really needs to go and he sounds serious as he says it. It reminds Iwazumi of the people who would bully Oikawa before he hit his growth spurt and filled out from his volleyball practice and it pisses him off; he growls out “Of course he is!” without a second thought.

Then he freezes. Oikawa may call him socially inept at times but Iwazumi isn’t nearly as bad as Oikawa likes to pretend; he glances at the brunette almost reflexively and Oikawa is smiling. Not a fake smile either, it reminds Iwazumi of the time he won that volleyball award back in middle school, except this is so much better. It’s brighter and joyful and a bit surprised too; somewhere past his mortification Iwazumi hopes that Oikawa realizes that as harsh as he could be, Iwazumi wouldn’t change him for the world.

Then he bolts.

Not the most courageous move, nor the one he’s most proud of, but Oikawa is after him almost before Iwazumi can start to run. He’s calling that stupid nickname, “Iwa-chan!” and Iwazumi can barely think. He doesn’t want to. If he does he’ll think of sweaty palms and beating hearts that don’t happen during volleyball practice, fondness too deeply entwined to be blamed on being childhood friends, the passing wonder of why was someone so beautiful crying that made him become friends with the boy in the first place. The times that Iwazumi wonders about how soft Oikawa’s hair would be to touch, the elegant curve of his body as he serves and Iwazumi can’t look away, the pride Iwazumi feels whenever someone’s eyes widen from watching Oikawa; all of it will come together and join a picture that Iwazumi doesn’t want to see. Can’t see because this is Japan and people are never as welcoming as they like to pretend.

Oikawa is chasing after him, still calling that stupid nickname, but Iwazumi has always been the faster one between the two of them. But then Oikawa gasps in pain, his knee hitting the ground with a thud, and Iwazumi turns so quickly his own ankle twists beneath him, his mind racing. Oikawa had claimed that he had stretched his knee but he had also said he wouldn’t over practice and sent Iwazumi away with a smile the day before he got it. And Iwazumi should have known it— _idiot, idiot, idiot,_ he furiously whispers to himself—the game was ending and there was no way Oikawa would miss the chance to go up against Kageyama, against the very embodiment of everything Oikawa hates ( _envies_ ) with all his heart.

Iwazumi is next to Oikawa before he can blink, an insult stuck somewhere between his tongue and lips. He was kneeling, pushing Oikawa back to get a closer look at his leg— _is he okay will he have to go to the hospital that IDIOT what the fuck how dare he moron stupidstupidstupid—_ and then Oikawa kisses him.

Iwazumi freezes. He could swear his heart stops beating in his chest, but he never will, will never let Oikawa know how deeply he affects him.

(He already knows).

Oikawa pulls back, a dopey smile on his lips, and no one would guess that Iwazumi hadn’t moved in the past ten second by the look on his face. Something clicks in Iwazumi’s mind.

“You IDIOT!” he shouts, hand coming up and hitting the back of Oikawa’s head. Except the effect is somewhat diminished when his hand entwines in Oikawa’s hair, gripping it tightly but not harshly, and it’s a soft as Iwazumi has always thought. He pulls Oikawa towards him and kisses him fiercely.

“Don’t fucking pretend to be hurt, asshole,” Iwazumi continues. If Oikawa had looked dopey before he looked downright dazed now; he blinks slowly, leisurely, before a soft (genuine) smile slowly spread across his face.

Iwazumi decides he likes that expression on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I never considered myself a big Iwaoi shipper but then the stage play happened? And I?? started to write??? So I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
